Power of Conviction
by Carryyouhometonight
Summary: Santana wants Quinn to go with her to a family reunion. Good thing is she knows how to ask. One-shot.


**I don't even know why I'm doing this.**

**I'm a reader in FF not a writer. **

**Anyways. English is not my native language so I guess this is going to have like many mistakes. So if you see one, tell me and also tell me how I should correct it. It will help a lot to my writing. **

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just the situation I've put them in. **

* * *

><p>"C'mon, babe. It's going to be fun". Santana was on her stomach lying on the big queen sized bed in her girlfriend's room, head on both hands and feet in the air. Her long black hair falling down her shoulders. Looking pleadingly at Quinn who was sitting beside her with her back against the headboard and a book on her lap.<p>

"Ahmm.. I don't know San, you know I'm kinda shy and this seems to be like a huge event to your family. I don't want to be an outsider". Santana had been spending the last hour trying to convince the blonde haired beauty to attend together her cousin's engagement party. He recently had finished college and in the process he had met this spanish woman and now they were going to get married. And his mother, Santana's auntie, was throwing a big party in the garden of her house.

"Baby, first of all, you will never be an outsider. Second, my mother will be thrilled if you attend, I think she loves you more than she loves me". Quinn could not stop the smile that formed in her lips. "Plus, all of my cousins are going to be there and I'm sure they're bringing their 'significant other',". Santana made air quotations, and rolled her eyes. "If I go by myself, they're going to make fun of me. C'mon baby, please, your beautiful girlfriend is asking you very very very nicely". And here Santana made the cutest pout she could have achieved.

"So, you're asking me to go with you, just because you don't want your cousins make fun of you?,". Quinn quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "And then you say that this is You 'asking nicely'". Blonde's hands turn to make air quotations.

"Oh no babe. Not just that. I want you to come with me because,". Slowly, Santana got up and crawled on all four to her blond girl. Once there, she threw the book that was on Quinn's thighs across the room and straddled her lap. Knees touching hips. Because of the position of the brunette, the end of the red dress she was wearing rolled up to the her hips and revealed more flesh from her thighs.

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat and without thinking it twice, her hands came to rest on the raven haired beauty's waist. And when she felt pouty lips in her ear, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. Using her sexy-raspy voice the brunette started whispering in the blonde's ear. "because you are so sexy that I want to show you up to my entire family. I want you to come with me, because you smell so good that each time I'm close to you I feel super intoxicated. I want you to come with me, because your skin is so soft, so smooth that each passing day is more difficult to keep my hands off of you," The moment she felt her girlfriend's lips on her shoulder, Santana knew that she had convinced her. "I want to let them know that I love you and that you're mine, Quinn. Only mine."

Santan pulled away just enough to get a look from the stunningly beautiful girl she was straddling. Realizing that Quinn's eyes were closed, she put her forehead against her girlfriend's and whispered over her lips, barely grazing them. "So, what do you say, _amor_?".

Unable to take it anymore, Quinn moved up and captured the full lips whispering above her. Moving her lips slowly, syncing with the other girl's mouth. A pale hand traveling up, caressing hard abs, ribs, the valley between breasts, a shoulder and when she got to her clavicle bone, she slipped her fingers around the slim long neck and grabbed the back of it pulling her closer.

"_Me encantas, Quinn_". Santana whispered while she turned her head and stroked with her nose the cheek of her girlfriend. Breathing long and deeply, she closed her eyes. There was something in Quinn's scent, something in the pure smell of vanilla, something fresh and wild, that drove Santana totally crazy. She was so fucking in love with the blonde.

"Mmhm... I love you, Santana". Quinn's mind was fogged with everything that was the raven haired beauty, the beautiful color of her skin, the coconut smell of her hair, the smoothness of her thighs, the way her mouth was slightly parted and short pants came out those stunning full lips. The latina was nothing but flawless. And eventhough Quinn considered herself a cute tiny blonde, sometimes she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was for having such a gorgeous brunette as a girlfriend.

The hand resting in Santana's waist slided down to caress the tan skin of her legs and then up again bringing the dress along with her fingers 'til her butt was free of the fabric and the dress was pooling in the raven haired beauty's waist.

Releasing a throaty laugh, Santana sighed against the blonde's nose "Sometimes I feel like you just date me so you can have free access to my body". Quinn's hands took the hem of the dress and pulled it over the latina's head leaving her in a sexy black laced bra and matching panties. "Oh, poor baby. Is that so?". Quinn smiled against the brunette's collarbone while the tips of her fingers caressed down the dip of the latina's back. Following the path of her spine.

Getting to the small of her back, she traced the outline of the tattoo inked there. She had seen it so many times, she had licked it, and kissed it, and tickled it so many times that she could draw it with her eyes closed. And Quinn could've swore that each time that she saw it, it was even sexier.

Claiming Santana's hipbones, Quinn ground her against her lap and flushed their bodies together. The raven haired beauty's mouth parted and a tiny moan escaped her lips. "_Amor_, clothes off".

Smirking to her girlfriend's request, the cute tiny blonde pulled her shirt over her head revealing milky skin and a wine red bra. A necklace with a silver peace sign resting between her breasts leading to a taut stomach with tiny abs. It was funny how everything about her was tiny.

With a quick move, Quinn pushed Santana to lay her on her back on the bed, grabbing her safely by the waist. Both of them giggling all the way.

Each of the blonde's hands came to rest on each side of the latina's head. Short dirty yellow messy hair getting in the way of her beautiful face. Chocolate mocha eyes met hazel green between blonde strands.

"You are so beautiful that sometimes it hurts". Santana whispered in a hushed tone. Her fingers brushing the hair from her face trying to tame it. "_¿Eres real?_". Santana couldn't help it. Each time she was overwhelmed by her feelings, either anger, or fear, or anxiety or... Love, like now, the spanish came flooding her mind and spilling from her lips without even realizing it.

Tanned fingers traveled down creamy skin leaving a chain of chills behind. Reaching the waistline of the gathered skirt the hazel eyed girl was wearing, Santana tugged it down as far as her position allowed it, and Quinn removed it the rest of the way.

Taking a look at her girlfriend, Santana bursted out laughing. "Baby, what's with the boyshorts?". Quinn was wearing royal blue boyshort panties with the Superman logo in the front, a so not match to the red wine bra.

"I haven't done laundry, ok?. This are the only clean undies I had." The blonde girl was whining and pouting like a little child. Santana couldn't believed her eyes. Eventhough her girlfriend was wearing un-matching underwear, she managed to be sexy, and beautiful, and cute, and... perfect. "Oh, stop whining. Now come here superwoman".

Complying with the raven haired beauty's request, Quinn slipped her body between the brunette's legs. Both girls sighing in pure satisfaction when their skins made contact.

"How do you do it?" Quinn asked between butterfly kisses to Santana's skin.

"How do I do what?". A breathy answer. Chocolate mocha eyes were closed, the tanned back was slightly arched, one of her hands was gripping the sheets above her head and the other dipped in Quinn's hair, while the blonde girl kissed from behind her ear, passing her neck, to the skin between her breasts. Back and forth.

Tired of the bra being an obstacle, Quinn hugged around the latina's waist with one hand pulling her to her chest, while with the other she unclasped the annoying fabric keeping her away from her girlfriend's breasts. Taking the bra down the latina's arms, Quinn threw the garment to the floor and proceeded to give open mouthed kisses to the new skin revealed. Covering the full roundness, draging her lips, and sucking, and nipping. Making wet paths across tanned skin.

Breathy moans and raspy grunts filled the room. Each sound the raven haired beauty made encouraged the cute tiny blonde to give more to her gorgeous brunette.

"I was saying, how do you do it to have this level of perfection?" Quinn continued between bites to the latina's neck.

"_Amor_," Santana was panting, rolling the final r. Arching her back to give herself to the hazel eyed beauty. She was sure as hell that she would have purple marks on her chest on her breasts and on her neck. Santana knew that Quinn found the lovebites very sexy and each time her shirt wasn't big enough to cover one of the hickeys, Quinn couldn't help kissing it again, wich lead to a heavy make out session, wich eventually lead to intense love making.

Draging her tounge down the latina's body, the short haired girl passed her girlfriend's abs, her bellybutton and her hipbones resting her mouth just above the waistline of the panties. "Can I take this off, Ms. López?". Pale fingers tugging the last piece of clothing on the brunette's body.

"Please, please, baby". Santana nodded furiously. Lust and passion had already filled her body. The only she could see, and breathe, and touch and feel was Quinn.

Once the panties were off, the blonde girl kneeled between the mocha eyed girl's legs. Stoping her motions to appreciate the tanned skinned body lying on her bed. "San, you're so gorgeous. Be mine, forever?".

"_Amor_, I'm already yours. Forever". Once again hazel green and chocolate mocha melting together. Batting her long eyelashes, Santana whispered to her beautiful blonde girl. "Take your clothes off babe, I can't wait anymore. I fucking need you."

"Yes ma'am". Superman panties flying across the room and milky flesh meeting tanned skin. Their mouths finding each other. Kissing as if that was the last minute of the human life. Losing themselves in each other lips. Getting drunk of cinammon and strawberry like taste. Teeth biting full lips and full lips sucking bottom lips.

Pale fingers made their way between caramel thighs while caramel fingers made their way between pale thighs. Both hands caressing wet folds and dipping into their lover's core.

The blonde and the raven haired beauty found their rythm sliding against each other, touching familiar places, doing it soft and doing it hard in a perfect timing. Just like two persons who'd been lovers for ages. Falling together over the edge. Catching their breath together. Being together forever.

* * *

><p>Kissing each cheek of Santana's butt, Quinn made her way up to the raven haired beauty's back. Stopping in her tattoo she licked the outline of the medium sized cross inked in the tanned skin, earning a giggle from the latina.<p>

"Stop it, it tickles!" Santan squirmed under the blonde's body and buried her face in the bed. She was lying on her stomach with both of her arms tucked under the pillow with Quinn lying on top of her.

Just the thought of having Santana's naked body in her bed made her heart flutter with utter joy. Thousands of butterflies flying her stomach.

Continuing her path upwards, the cute tiny blonde made sure to kiss every inch of the brunette's back. Reaching her ear she whispered "You take my breath away, San". And resting her head between Santana's shoulder blades she spoke against caramel skin. "Now sleep, we have a big engagement party to attend tomorrow".

Looking at Quinn over her shoulder, Santana mouthed 'I love you' and both girls fell to a blissful and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The most accurate translation for "Me encantas, Quinn" I think is something like "I'm so into you", for "Amor" is "Love" and "¿Eres real?" goes to "Are you real?". <strong>


End file.
